Rumor
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: Rumors were always running around Soul Society, but these two rumors was an unexpected ending...read and review! This is the first pat of a multi-part series!


Rumor

A/N: Hah, well, random Bleach fic I just thought about last night…Staying here in my cousin's house from Sunday to this coming Sunday. And, as unusually usual, viewing tons of Bleach videos on Youtube. Please forgive the sudden random pairing, just theorized a rumor involving the two and their proposed way of disposing the rumor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the originality of the pairing.

Warnings: possible OoC-ness, some forms of romance/love, a crack pairing that would work somehow

* * *

It was a typical sunny day in Soul Society. And, as usual, rumors were filling the air—on love, lust, sake and plain gossip. Two of the most well-known rumors, were of the 2nd division's captain, Soi Fon and the other one was of the 11th division's 5th seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa. As most of the Shinigami know, Soi Fon was a lesbian, with her profound love and admiration for Yoruichi Shihouin. Also one the known rumors, Yumichika was gay, er rather, metrosexual-homosexual. Both of them truly deny the rumors wholeheartedly, not really, Yumichika accepted that he was rather metrosexual. Both knew of the rumors, and had chose to push it aside, they had better things to do, anyways.

A few hours passed, the rumors were taking their toll…

The whole of Soul Society was filled with several bets; if Soi Fon was really a lesbian or not, and if Yumichika was clearly just denying the fact that it's clearly—or not—obvious that he's gay.

And then, fate planned the conclusion all too perfectly…

In a bustling bar near the 11th division; where fights were prone every hour, endless strings of curses streaming the air, a strong cent of sake acting like a mist; a figure approaching a lone, standing one.

"Soi Fon-taicho," Yumichika flashed her a bright, but seemingly empty, smile.

"Ayasegawa," She said blankly in reply.

"Nice evening, isn't it?" He turned to his side, a smile on his face.

"What about it?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"About what Soi Fon-taicho?" He turned to her, a questioning look on his face

"I heard about it, the rumor, you're gay, aren't you?" She tried to stifle a laugh; a toothy grin appeared on her once blank expression.

"T-taicho," He turned his face away, anger and embarrassment flushing his face, "I believe, I am most certainly not!" He declared.

The conversation of the two were inaudible to the others by the fights and curses around.

"But you, taicho," He cracked a mocking smirk, "Are obviously a lesbian." He stated matter-of-factly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hold on just one minute you—!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Now, now, everyone knows you're a lesbian for Yoruichi, am I right?" he asked calmly.

"You are most certainly wrong, Ayasegawa! How dare you mock me?"

"Now, now taicho, saying hideous things like that does nothing for your," He laughed, "Beauty…?" He laughed harder.

"Oh yes, and laughing like an idiot does something for your homosexuality." She stated matter-of-factly, cracking a wide smirk.

"Ahem," He closed his eyes and re-opened them, seriousness visible in them, "I have a proposal, Soi Fon-taicho,"

"Sorry, I don't date homosexual idiots," She said mockingly.

"Flattering, but it's not that kind of proposal taicho, it's about the rumors." He laughed for a moment

"Involving me and another involving you?"

"Yes, you see, since both of us are the number one for the sexuality rumors, I figured that to prove them wrong we—"

"Are you saying we need to have intercourse?" She blasted, her reiatsu dangerously growing stronger by the second.

He coughed violently, he was clearly insulted, "T-taicho, please stop with your hideous language! Why would I ever want to do that?" He said dryly, he was obviously insulted, his ego badly injured.

"Well, you said that you got an idea how—!" Her reiatsu grew fiercer.

"I didn't mean it that way!" He raised his hand in defense.

"Well you could've just said it straight forward!" She barked at him

"Fine!" He raised his hand at her and closed his eyes. When he opened them, a serious and warm look appeared on his visage.

"What's with you and your mood swings?" She asked.

"Taicho, this may sound quite dramatic and," He coughed, "may even destroy our e—"

She disappeared and reappeared extremely close to him, he gasped. He found one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other cupping his left cheek.

He could hear her whisper, "I regret this—" before firmly placing her lips against his.

He protested mentally, her lips were the least bit feminine, stiff, but surprisingly warm and moist.

She wanted to make her life end right now, kissing with the homosexual 5th seat of the 11th division. Although she had to comment, his lips were more feminine that hers could ever be; soft, moist, warm, but that's where it all ended.

Both of them could feel several pairs of eyes glued to them, they quickly pulled away, not daring to look around them. Silence filled the room.

"Ayasegawa, we never speak of this again." She whispered clearly.

"Agreed, but taicho, you didn't enjoy it?" He laughed lowly.

"Heh, now you're becoming—"

"That's it?" They heard an all too familiar voice, both heads turned to the voice's direction.

"Ikkaku Madarame…" They whispered together in despair.

"I mean, c'mon! That's all you guys gonna do?" He smirked widely.

Immediately, sounds of upcoming top rumors filled the bar. Some keywords were that of; "Soi Fon…Yumichika Ayasegawa…kissing/make-out…couple…"

The two stood alongside each other, faces growing paler by the second.

"S-Soi Fon-ta-taicho?" Yumichika asked, scared of what she'll do to him.

"Ayasegawa, it seems we have a problem, a huge one." She stated.

"But at least we're aren't what they say we were…?" he gulped.

"True, but our new problem is that they're saying we're a—" She coughed, "A couple." She said lowly.

"Yes, but, we could cope with it, right?"

"That's a possibility, what to do we do now?"

"Walk hand-in-hand and pray everyone's too drunk to remember." She said quickly before grabbing his hand and pulling them out of the bar.

* * *

A/N: First part of a multi-part series, which all are one shots. Read and review! I'm planning a new version of this, with Soi Fon and Kira Izuru and maybe even more…-laughs evilly-


End file.
